


if home is where the heart is, then we're all just fucked

by O61



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Whump, cursed timeline 1/2, dubcon, have something pretty much pre written but also i don't want this to be a bummer, might have multiple endings, ragna/hazama if you really wanna be like that about it i guess, so so so much whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O61/pseuds/O61
Summary: rating may change. probably will.He looks up to lock eyes with Kagura and his breath stops. Relief and dread wash over him in alternating waves. Kagura grins. It looks like he's finally given up when-"You're not Kagura."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> will probably change the title, but that's just what it is for now I guess. 27  
are y'all ready cause things are about to get fucking wild

As soon as Ragna wakes up, his spine protests his position. One minute, he’s in bed, too worried to sleep because Kagura is still missing after a _ month _ ; the next, he’s on a concrete floor with shackles around his wrists and ankles. It takes him too long to realize it’s a cell. There's a mistake. There _ has _ to be a mistake. Did everyone get fed up with having him around with Kagura to stop them from arresting him again? He’s pretty sure Jin and maybe even Hibiki would’ve tried to put a stop to that. Speaking of Hibiki, he’s also in the room, standing a few feet away. "What the hell’s going on? Did Kagura come back?"

_ Hazama had teleported into HIbiki’s quarters with the help of that mysterious cloaked figure, dragging an unconscious Kagura with him. _

_ “He’s all yours!” Hazama said with a cheery wave, dropping Kagura at Hibiki’s feet. _ _  
_ _ Hibiki was relieved just to see him alive, but knew something had to be wrong for Hazama to be so cheerful. _

Hibiki silently raises his eyebrows, then seems to visibly go through all five stages of grief. He walks over to the door and holds it open, motioning inside. 

In strides a triumphant looking Kagura. Just by his posture, it's clear he isn't here for a jailbreak. He sits in the chair positioned in front of Ragna, crossing his arms. "Sorry, sweet cheeks. You let yourself get played." He tips Ragna's chin up with the toe of his shoe. "I mean, really. You know who I am. How stupid must you have been to not expect this?" 

Ragna can't wrap his head around this. "Why would you wait so long? You _ had _ me in jail months ago. Why the _ fuck _ would you wait until _ now _?" He looks up to lock eyes with Kagura and his breath stops. Relief and dread wash over him in alternating waves. Kagura grins. It looks like he's finally given up when-

"You're not Kagura." 

Kagura's smile falters. "Excuse me?" 

"You're _ not Kagura _. Hibiki,-" he turns to face the only other occupant of the room, trying to gesture with bound hands, tone bordering on hysterics- "I'm not crazy. You're not crazy. This isn't Kagura." Hibiki doesn't make to give any response, much less look at him. 

Red eyes smolder with anger. Ragna's head is on the ground under Kagura's foot in seconds. "I originally came down here to tell you that I was gonna see if I could keep you, but if you're gonna be like _ that _, then I might not complain when Izanami comes for your head. It's a shame, really. I liked having you around."

A hard lump forms in Ragna's throat. "W- wait." Maybe if he just goes along with this, things will be fine. Maybe Kagura will come back. 

Kagura raises his eyebrows expectantly.

“Don’t… don’t let her take me.” With that statement, Ragna’s stomach drops as if full of rocks. God knows what Izanami would do to him. God knows what _ Kagura _ will do to him. He just has to hope for the best. He wants to curse this characteristically shitty twist of fate, but fears getting his head crushed by Kagura. Even if he’s under Mind Eater, he wouldn’t just do that. Right?

Kagura’s ominous smile returns. “Who said anything about that?”

-

“So, I was wondering… Would it be alright if I kept an eye on Ragna? Unless you have plans for him, of course.” Kagura leans back in his chair and Izanami’s eye twitches. It really is just like talking to Hazama. She hopes this will all be over soon, or at least that she won’t have to be around Kagura often. His mind is nowhere near fully consumed, so dealing with some horrible mix of Kagura and Hazama is going to be the ball game for a while.

She’s loath to admit it, but Izanami would do nearly anything to keep her newest pawn under Hazama’s control. It's a coin toss, whether keeping Ragna will placate him or give him the will to break free of the curse, but that's a risk she's willing to take. "Very well. You must keep him out of commission, though. If I ever see him again, he's as good as dead."

Kagura smiles widely and stands, straightening his cape. "That shouldn't be a problem." 

-

Ragna is gracelessly relocated to Kagura’s basement. Ragna wasn’t even aware there _ was _ a basement. It’s barren and unused, save for the shackles and cell wall look to be fairly recent. By the time he comes to, Kagura’s gotten bored of waiting and gone upstairs. The only indication he gets that Ragna’s awake is when he starts to yell. 

“Glad to see you up, Sleeping Beauty,” Kagura calls as he descends the stairs.

Ragna’s stomach turns. He doesn’t know whether or not he should feel as relieved as he does. It’s Kagura’s voice, but he knows damn well that that isn’t Kagura. “Izanami let you… keep… me?” That word tastes bad in his mouth. He isn’t a pet.

“If you behave.” There isn’t much that Ragna could do period, much less that Izanami would really care about, at this point. “Which I’m sure you will. You want to stay with me, right?”

Ragna knows better than to say no. “Of course.” It’s not a lie either, he does want to be with _ Kagura _. Not whoever this imposter is. The door to his cell swings open and Kagura comes to stand in front of him, and says nothing for a moment. “Uh…” 

“Don’t. Say anything.” Kagura kneels to take Ragna’s face in his hands. “I’m trying to decide what to do now that I’ve got you all to myself.” Ragna wants to argue that he’s had him all to himself almost constantly, but stays his tongue. Kagura settles for a kiss and ripping the front of Ragna’s shirt open. The world goes white for an instant. When Ragna comes to, there’s a kitchen knife buried deep in his chest. He screams before the pain even hits him. “We’ve got Nu locked up, so there’s no chance you’re gonna be leaving me anytime soon. We get to have plenty of fun together.” Ragna’s body trembles violently and pitches forward against him, nearly choking Ragna with the collar around his neck from it straining against its chain. Truthfully, Kagura just wanted to see what would happen. He’s not sure being drenched in blood is quite worth it, even with all the fruitless clawing at the handle of the blade that Ragna does. His hands shake too badly to get a grip. He gasps desperately for air, settling for grabbing Kagura’s arm.

“K- Kagura, please,” he manages to wheeze, nails digging into Kagura’s skin as he claws at his forearm. “I-...”

“I love you, Ragna,” Kagura murmurs as he pulls the knife out, coating himself with arterial spray. With the help of Lambda’s regeneration tank, Ragna’s wound slowly starts to mend itself, so Kagura figures he should keep going. He has to give some sort of precedent for how bad things can get, doesn’t he? He drags the knife up Ragna’s stomach, just barely deep enough to cut, leaving a bloody line in his wake. Ragna spasms, coughing up blood onto Kagura’s shoulder. The blade bears down harder just under his ribs, forcing a miserable, gurgly whimper from him, some attempt at saying ‘no.’ “I won’t, honey.” As fun it would be to spill Ragna’s guts all over the floor, Kagura doesn’t want anyone to have to clean it up- hell knows he won’t do it himself- and find out his secret. For all anyone but Hibiki knows, Ragna is dead. "This is what will happen if you don't behave."

"I didn't do anything," Ragna sobs, letting blood dribble from his mouth onto Kagura's shirt. He buries his face in Kagura's shoulder, flinching when Kagura strokes his hair. 

"I'd hate to have to hurt you like this again." The knife drags the rest of the way up his chest. "Don't make me do it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little bit of a flashback, i guess. kagura gets fucked up so he can be mind eater'd  
not very good but Hey It's The Best I Could Do Rn  
now i have to go write an essay

“Where’s Ragna?” Kagura demands, trying his hardest to sound threatening when he’s chained to a wall. Ragna’s the second person Izanami would go for. He has to make sure he’s safe. Ragna wasn’t with him when Relius overtook him, but he never knows what exactly that bastard is planning.

Hazama waves a hand dismissively. “Not even god knows. He’s probably wondering where  _ you _ are.”

Kagura relaxes slightly. “I don’t care what you do to me, as long as you don’t hurt him.”   
“That gallantry isn’t getting you anywhere, you know. But we won’t. Scout's honor. We don’t need  _ him _ when we have  _ you _ .” That statement makes Kagura uneasy. More uneasy than he already is. Hazama stands, stretching his legs. “Now, since we’re on the same page…” Faster than Kagura could hope to react, Hazama’s foot makes contact with the side of his face. “It’s going to take some doing to get you to break. I can feel it.”

It takes Kagura a few seconds to stop reeling from the force of Hazama’s heel hitting his jaw. “Try all you want.” His pain tolerance isn’t nearly as high as Ragna’s, but he can take a few good hits.

“I hate that damn mouth of yours. Be glad I don’t know that Relius can put your tongue back in.” Yet, at least. He can’t remember the last time he dealt with someone so monumentally cocky. The challenge is what makes this job entertaining, though. He almost wishes he got to do this to Tsubaki, but if she was so easily swayed by words she wouldn’t have taken more than a kick or two before shutting down. He continues until he finally forces a pained noise from Kagura, which takes longer than he'd prefer. Kagura winces when Hazama presses his foot into the middle of his torso, pushing down on a dark purple bruise. 

"Kicking you around is starting to get boring…" Hazama moves closer, uncomfortably close to Kagura, and leaning in, one hand over Kagura's throat. Kagura scowls, trying to lean back, when something sharp jabs into his stomach. His eyes go out of focus, and he draws in a shaky, labored breath as his body starts quivering against his will. "Give me something to work with, here." Hazama pushes the rest of the knife in slowly, angled up so the wound is more superficial and steers clear of his aorta. Relius can patch up a few holes in his intestines, but there's not much he can do about blood loss. Kagura screams and pulls at his chains when Hazama starts to twist the knife slowly. He wants to beg for Hazama to stop, but he wouldn’t if his life depended on it. For all he knows, it does.

-

Between torture and Hazama dumping cold water on him, Kagura hasn't slept in what he estimates is a week. (It's been four days.) At least he's been fed. They don't want him dying of blood loss or starvation. That thought is less than comforting. He starts to doze off again when-

"Guess what I learned Relius could do," Hazama chimes as he walks into Kagura's cell, letting the door slam behind him. Kagura already hates the sound of this. He crouches in front of Kagura and pries his mouth open with a knife. Suddenly, Kagura has an idea of what he means, and starts struggling. Kagura tries to bite down when Hazama grabs his tongue, but his jaw stays forced open by Hazama's fingers. He takes his knife and starts sawing at Kagura's tongue. It's one he neglected to sharpen for just such an occasion. Kagura screams and thrashes, trying to knee Hazama so that he'll get off of him, but Hazama's wiry frame proves to be stronger than it looks, as he doesn't move in the slightest. It takes a few minutes for Hazama to completely sever his tongue, and he tosses it aside when he's done. The sight makes Kagura vomit the blood he's already managed to swallow onto the front of Hazama's suit. 

"Oh, that's just- Rrgh!" Hazama punches him in the jaw before turning and storming off to change. Not that it does much, as Kagura has already passed out from the pain. 

-

Kagura's clothes are neatly folded on the floor a few feet out of his reach. Even Hazama would know about how little Kagura cares about being nearly nude, but it isn't until Kagura looks down that he understands why. There's a big Y shaped scar in the center of his torso. Relius must've cut him open after he passed out. He registers the swollen feeling in his mouth to be the stitches holding his tongue in. Tears start to well up in Kagura's eyes, but he chokes them back down. The reality of the situation finally hits him. He hasn't wanted to leave this badly since Hazama was actively hacking at the inside of his mouth. Ragna and Hibiki have to be worried out of their minds. His heart aches when he thinks of Ragna. He'd kill to see him again. 

A snap breaks him from his thoughts. "Good. Thought I'd lost you." Hazama sits backwards in a chair, resting his chin on the back of it. He sighs. He can't be bothered to put effort into breaking Kagura today. "You know, I watched him do it. I watched Relius dissect you." He lets that statement hang in the air for a while, amused by Kagura's perturbed expression. He had taken up a strange fascination with how the inside of a human body looked. "You'd think a liver like yours would be blackened by now, but no. It's all…" Hazama makes a small gesture. "Pink and healthy." 

"Shut up," Kagura mutters. He knows Hazama is trying to get inside is head, but it's hard to ignore. He's really not up for hearing about what his guts look like. 

Hazama laughs. "That  _ really  _ bothers you?" 

"I said, shut up!" The stitches in Kagura's tongue make it hard to speak. 

Hazama laughs again. "I can't take you seriously when you sound like that." He starts to say something else when the cell door swings open and reveals an incensed Relius. 

“Stop fooling around. You have work to do.” 

Hazama huffs indignantly. “Yes, sir.” Then, tipping his hat to Kagura as he stands. “See you later.”

-

Kagura doesn’t know how long it’s been, but one day Hazama lingers in the doorframe, almost casually.

“All I have today is a proposition.” 

Kagura eyes Hazama warily.

“You  _ will _ get out of here eventually. Did I mention that? You’re not supposed to stay here for too much longer.” 

“…Really?” The smallest hope rises in Kagura’s chest. 

“Oh yes, but we have to get a few things straightened out first. You want to see Ragna, don’t you?” It’s plain as day, what Haz is trying, but Kagura’s so desperate he can’t  _ not _ fall for it. He stays silent. “All you have to do is come along with us, and you can see him again.” 

“Which means…?”

Hazama presses his fingertips together. “There are a lot of particulars you shouldn’t concern yourself with, but it boils down to you switching sides. You can even go back afterward, if you really want to.”

This is definitely too good to be true, but Kagura’s mind is worn from stress and pain. “Why are you telling me this?”   
“It’s either this,-” Hazama gestures vaguely in front of him- “or I bring Ragna here with a knife to his throat and spoil the surprise.”

“What the hell did you do to him?” Kagura shouts, straining against his chains. It looks like his leg hasn’t fully healed, because he hits a nerve in his knee wrong and his leg is filled with static. Relius can only do so much, he guesses. 

Hazama rolls his eyes, and it’s the first time in however long he’s been here that Kagura’s seen them open. He should be less surprised that his pupils are harsh, serpentine slits. “Relax.  _ You’re _ the surprise. He surely thinks you’re dead by now, along with the rest of your little revolution. All the more reason to get back, isn’t it?” Kagura almost nods, too caught up in his words. Haz gives him a saccharine smile. “I’ll give you a day to consider.”

"Wait!" 

Hazama turns from where he was about to shut the door. 

Kagura grits his teeth. As much as he doesn't want to give in, having freedom within his grasp with such a low sounding price is too tempting. "I'll… I'll do it."

-

"Izanami," two voices call from the other side of the hallway, "he's finished."

She turns to see Hazama and Kagura, whose eyes are crimson, coming toward her. The plan was, evidently, a rousing success. She's starting to rethink letting Hazama cast the spell, though. “Stop that. I don’t see what was keeping  _ me _ from cursing him.” 

Hazama scoffs. “With all due respect, you don’t see the bigger picture here. What havoc we could wreak with the face of  _ Kagura Mutsuki _ .”

Izanami frowns, and her eyes dart over to Kagura. “I’m still cursing him.”

Hazama waves a hand dismissively. As he thinks about it, he supposes Kagura’s will is strong enough for a redundancy like that. “Do as you please. He’s not going to break past  _ mine _ , but it’s a good enough safety net, I suppose.” Neither of them know what strain it’ll cause on Kagura’s mind to have two separate consciousnesses projected onto his, but it doesn’t matter much to either of them. He doesn’t seem to react one way or the other. Hazama’s consciousness seems to remain dominant, and he suspects that, should Kagura break free of the first curse, that Izanami’s would take its place. “Now, off we go,” Hazama says once Izanami’s finished, turning Kagura around and shoving him down the hall. He could easily just make him walk. “We have to get you ready to go home.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be ye warned there is mild dubcon  
it's kagura

The slam of a door outside his cell wakes Ragna, and he immediately wishes it hadn't. His stomach feels like it's devouring itself. He groans in pain, resting his head on his knees. …It might be time to give Kagura what he wants. Not that Ragna really wants to. He gets the impression that if he doesn't, Kagura will find some other means of forcing him not to starve.

The door of his cell groans as it opens, and Ragna doesn't bother looking up because he knows full well who it is. “Are you not feeling well?” Surprisingly,- to Ragna, at least- Kagura actually sounds concerned. “I know how much you hate being a caged bird, but I'm trying to keep you safe,” Kagura murmurs as he crouches in front of Ragna, frowning. 

Raising his head enough to glare at Kagura, Ragna scoffs. “Keep me safe from  _ what _ ?” 

“All the horrible things going on outside. You wouldn't believe the trouble everyone's causing, but don't worry, we'll fix everything. I'll let you go then. That sound alright?” Ragna doesn't offer any response, and Kagura pouts. “I'm doing this cause I love you, y’know,” he murmurs, reaching out to stroke Ragna’s cheek. 

Ragna bites Kagura's hand until he draws back. “Like hell you do! You aren't Kagura anymore, so quit trying make me believe you are, you damn liar.” 

Jaw setting, Kagura’s eyes harden. He pulls Ragna's head back by his hair, giving him a slap that forces the air from his lungs. “But I am,” Kagura replies, voice deceivingly soft and soothing. “You just need to stop denying it. But I'll forgive you. I'm sure you don't mean it; you're just upset because you're hungry, right?”

Tears prick the corners of Ragna's eyes from the way his cheek stings, but it isn't enough to stop him. “Go to hell.” 

Kagura's hand tightens in Ragna's hair, forcing a whimper from him as his soft tone gives way to something harsher. “I don't think you want to try my patience like that, Ragna. There's only so much I'm willing to excuse.” He shoves Ragna’s legs apart, moving closer. “But there's no sense in starving when I'm right here, is there? Are you going to listen now?” 

Ragna wants to resist, kick Kagura away and tell him to fuck off, but he can't, not when hypnotic crimson eyes replace the familiar purple he longs to see again and- while he knows the Kagura he loved is gone- his closeness is disarming. He lets Kagura coax his head down until his lips brush against his neck. Gritting his teeth, he desperately wants to refuse again, but he's so  _ close _ and so  _ fucking _ hungry and Kagura's warmth and scent are too tempting. He takes a shaky breath as tears silently stream down his cheeks and he sinks his teeth deep into Kagura’s neck. Humiliation wells in his chest at how he wants to pull Kagura closer, pleasure sparking in his veins from being able to finally sate his thirst. Even before now, he hasn't indulged himself like this in a while-  _ especially _ not on Kagura, even though his blood is by far the sweetest Ragna's ever had.

“Finally,” Kagura groans under his breath, rubbing Ragna's back through his shirt. “It's alright, sweetheart,” he purrs, trying to urge Ragna's muscles into slackening. Ragna hiccups softly against his skin and his heart aches. “Aw, no need to cry… don't be upset over wanting to stay with me longer, Ragna. I'm glad you decided to come around.” Kagura won't deny that his body is starting to heat up because how eagerly Ragna slakes his bloodlust, less shy than before. Ragna's visibly disgusted by how reluctant he is to pull away, but the hazy look in his eyes and the way he pants lead Kagura to believe his isn't extremely upset. He kisses Ragna, pleasantly surprised when he doesn't try to fight it, straining forward to try and get closer. One of his hands slithers between Ragna’s legs and Ragna shudders against him when he rubs against his hardening cock. “Ah, you still get turned on when you feed, babe?” 

“Kagura…” Ragna whimpers as he slumps back against the wall, even though he  _ knows _ it's an impostor in Kagura's body at this point. But the way his hands move rapaciously over Ragna’s body and the things he's saying are hard to ignore. Nearly everything, down to the taste of his blood, is the same, and it doesn't feel like it should be if it isn't  _ Kagura _ . It's confusing as hell, because  _ god _ , it's too  _ close _ \- sometimes it's uncomfortably easy to forget that Kagura’s under Mind Eater. 

A predatory grin colors Kagura's expression. “Now do you see that it's still me?” he taunts, squeezing Ragna's erection through his pants and leaning closer. Eyebrows drawing together, Ragna bites his lip as he pushes his hips into Kagura's touch. “Look at you; as needy as ever, even when you're locked up. Do you need more attention than I give you?”

“D-... Don't… leave me alone, Kagura…” Ragna murmurs, locking eyes with him briefly. Kagura's the only person left in his life at this point, and he's terrified of being alone for too long. Especially when Kagura-  _ actual _ Kagura- wouldn't leave him be if his life depended on it. He's fairly certain he'll die here, maybe even at the hands of his former beloved. At this point he'd even welcome it. He wouldn't have to deal with the pain anymore. “I… I need you, Kagura.” His eyes well with tears and a sob wracks his frame. 

“I know you do,” Kagura says with unusual softness, lips turning up in a hollow smile. “I'll take care of you. It'll be alright.” He brings a hand up to cup Ragna's face. “Now, stop crying, or I'll give you something to cry about.”


End file.
